A tale of a king: the untold story
by Queen Simba94
Summary: "Long Live The King" thats what my brother told me before he threw me to my death like he wanted. But theres one thing you didnt know. I survived the fall and lived to see my beatuful granddaughter rule. So here is my story, a story that should of been told. A story of a son, father, mate and pertector.
1. Chapter 1

_You thought you saw me fall to my death, but what you didn't know was I survived and lived a happy life with my son and mate. So here is my story, the story that you should have heard._

_My story begins right before my grandma was crowned queen of the pride lands._

"Can you believe it Mohatu, Azra is going to be queen in the morning and she picks her king" said a light brown lion with green eyes and a black mane

A dark beige lion with a reddish brown mane and brownish red eyes sighed and said "I know, Kazar Azra and Rafiki told us"

Kazar growled at Mohatu, but sighed and said "I love her and I just hope she picks me"

Mohatu smiled and said "Who ever she picks will be a great king"

Kazar just smiled as so Mohatu and he continued "come on brother we have a big day ahead of us"

Kazar nodded and walked off with Mohatu by his side.

_**In the Morning**_

"Welcome neighbor prides and pride lands animals" said a young baboon

"We are gather here today to witness the crowning of the Pride Lands first king and queen"

The prides and animals cheered but quiet down when the baboon cleared his throat.

"First our chosen queen will step up and pick her mate and king"

Once the baboon stepped aside a reddish brown lioness with bright blue eyes and a dark brown tail tuff stepped up.

"I have put a lot of thought in who my mate and king would be and the lion I choose is..."

Everyone was on edge waiting for the future to be told.

The lioness smiled and purred as she roared "MOHATU!"

Kazar and Mohatu's beige jaw hit the ground.

Mohatu shook his head and said "I'm sorry Azra I can't"

Kazar put a paw out to stop his brother as he walked away and said "Go ahead, I bet you'll make a fine king"

Mohatu was shocked and said "But you, I thought you loved her"

Kazar sighed and said "She must of love you, or less she wouldn't have picked you and if there's anybody that I would like her to be with besides me…is you"

Mohatu smiled and hugged his older brother. Then he went over to Azra and the crowning and wedding began.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kazar" Mohatu called while he walked in a cave behind Pride Rock

"Oh brother it's you" sneered Kazar as he walked out of the shadows

"You didn't come to Uru's ceremony" growled Mohatu

"Oh I forgot"

Mohatu growled and said "Well Azra will like if you came to see your niece"

Kazar smirked and said "I will"

Mohatu sighed and turned to leave, but not before saying "I hope you're not mad because of me and Azra being mates. If so…I'm sorry" and the king walked away

Kazar growled and smirked "Oh you will be, you took my love, my life away from me. You will be sorry"

Mohatu sighed as he lay down by his mate and daughter.

Azra yarned and said "How did it go?"

Mohatu sighed and said "I don't he upset about the wedding and with Uru's birth made it worst"

Azra sighed "I understand he loves me, but I fall in love with you. Every since we first met"

Mohatu sighed and nuzzled his mate and went to sleep.

The sun rose and shone over Pride Rock. At the peak stub a reddish brown cub with a light beige diamond on her head and amber eyes. The cub smiled and ran in the cave.

"Dad!" yelled the cub as she jumped on Mohatu's back

"Uru, what is it" asked Mohatu

Azra rolled her eyes and whispered "Your promise"

Mohatu' eyes grew wide and said "Alright I'm up. You better run or I'm gonna get you"

Uru shirked and ran with her father chasing her.

A golden cub with a black tuff on his head put a paw over his ear and groans. A golden lioness next to him opened her green eyes and said "Ahadi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, mom" said the cub as he got up and left the cave

The lioness sighed and walked over to Azra and the queen smiled and said "Moring Rosa"

But the queen's smile dropped once she saw her friend's worried.

"Rosa, what's wrong?"

The lioness looks up and said "I'm worried about Ahadi"

Azra sighed "I see how he been distance lately"

Rosa just sighed and said "I think it because his father is not around"

Azra looked down, but smiled and looked at her friend and said "What if he hangs around Mohatu, after all he is to be king when he's older"

Rosa smiled and said "I'm sure he'll love that"

Azra smiled and said "I'll talk to him" and the queen walked out to see her mate and heir come down the side of Pride Rock.

"Mohatu" Azra called

The light brown lion looked and smiled.

"Uru go ahead and play I'll catch up" said Mohatu as he walked to his mate's side

Uru nodded and ran off.

"Mohatu, I want to talk to you about Rosa's son"

"Ahadi? What's wrong?" asked Mohatu sitting down so did Azra

Azra sighed and said "He's been distance lately and Rosa believes it because of his father not being around…so I wandering if you could…"

"No, I can't my paws are full as it is, Azra" said Mohatu

"Mohatu, he needs a father in his life and he is a prince. So who's better to raise a prince than a king himself" said Azra before walking off and letting Mohatu to his thoughts


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahadi, Ahadi" Uru shouted

"Arrrg" groaned Ahadi

"Ahaddddi, what's wrong?" asked Uru as she walked over to the sad cub

"Nothing" Ahadi said with a sigh

"Come on, I'm your bestest friend. You can tell me anything" Uru said as she nuzzled Ahadi

Ahadi giggled and said "Thanks diamond, you are truly the best"

Uru blushed at the nick name and smiled.

"Boss" called a grey hyena with blue eyes

"Niki, ah did you do what I asked" sneered Kazar

Niki nodded and Kazar smiled.

"Great, now first plan is in motion, it's time to plan the second part" smirked Kazar as his nice calm green eyes turned to an evil green

"Um boss"

"What?" roared Kazar

"Um, what is the planed again?"

Kazar just put a paw to his head and groaned.

"What you need to know is that I will be king"

_Years Later_

"My don't you look beautiful" said dark beige lioness with amber/orange eyes

Uru smiled and said "Thanks Athena" and continued walking down the line of lionesses

At the bottom was Ahadi and Mohatu stud side by side.

Ahadi smiled as Uru stud infornt of him.

The ceremony went well as the end came and Uru and Ahadi were about to nuzzled. Evil laughter could be heard.

A dark brown lion with glowing green evil eyes and a flowing black mane stud infornt of everyone eyes.

"Kazar" gasped Mohatu

The lion laughed an evil laugh as lighting and thunder roared through the sky.

"That I am, little brother" Kazar's voice creep thru everyone's bones

"Kazar what is the meaning of this?" growled Azra

"Who is this? He's ruining my wedding" growled Uru

Kazar smirked and took Uru by her chin and said "why my princess, I'm your uncle and going to be your king!"


	4. Chapter 4

"What over my dead body" roared Azra as she pounced on Kazar

Kazar swat her off and soon hyenas were on her killing her in moments.

"Mother!" "Azra!" cried Mohatu and Uru

Kazar laughed and said "If I can't have her no one can"

Mohatu growled "You monster" and pounced but Kazar's hyenas pounced and killed him

"Mahhhahhahaha, I am undefeated" roared Kazar then he turned to Uru and said "Now to be king"

"Hey buddy"

"Hun" Kazar turned to be pounced on by Ahadi

Just before Ahadi was about to kill Kazar, he looked at Uru and said "Your second son will be my son as cast a curse and he will rule the pride lands"

Ahadi's teal eyes grew wide as he growled as he slashed the evil lion's throat.

"Uru" shouted Athena

Uru lay on the ground shaking with glowing green eyes.

"Uru" cried Ahadi as ran over to the down lioness and nuzzled her

Uru's eyes turned back to normal and she whispered "Ahadi"

Ahadi smiled and said as he nuzzled his beloved "I'm here, I'm here"

_A week later_

"Hey queenie" joked Athena as she walked over to Uru with a small budge in her belly

"Hey Athena"

"What's wrong?"

Uru had tears in her eyes and said "Ahadi wants an heir"

Athena gasped and "Do you believe what your uncle said?"

Uru sadly nodded and Athena hugged her friend and said "Its ok, I'm sure the prince with turn out just fine"

Uru smiled and said "You think so"

Athena chuckled and said "I know so"

Uru smiled and hugged her friend and ran to find her mate.


	5. Chapter 5

Her amber eyes shot open as sweat drenched her reddish brown pelt.

"Uru are you ok?" asked a pair of red eyes

The reddish brown lioness closed her eyes as the sun came in the cave. She blinked and saw the where the voice was coming from; a light brown lion with a reddish brown mane.

The lioness sighed and said "Yes father, I'm…I'm fine"

The lion got up and stretched and said "Uru, my princess if you need anyone to talk to, your mother and I are here"

Uru forced a smile and hugged the lion before she too stretched and walked out of the cave.

As Uru walked out a brown/beige teen lioness with dark brown ear rims and orange eyes pounced on her.

"Athena!" shouted Uru as she hit the ground

The lioness stepped aside and giggled as a yellow cream lioness with honey brown eyes pranced over to the two giggling.

"Guess what, guess what?" the pale cream teen lioness as she sat next to Athena

Uru sat up and said "What, Anna"

Anna looked at Athena who giggled and said "We're getting our hunting lessons today"

Uru's eyes grew wide as she smiled, but that faded when she remember something.

"When"

Athena smiled and said "at noon"

Uru said "I'll meet you guys at the hunting grounds" and ran off

Athena and Anna looked at each other with confused looks. But their attention turned to the rocky steps as three teen lions was climbing up. One lion was golden brown with a black mane growing and teal eyes. The other one was golden beige a growing dark brown mane and blue eyes. The last teen lion was tawny with a growing rich mild brown mane and apple green eyes.

The golden one stepped up and said "Mohatu in there?"

Athena nodded and said "Yea, Ahadi"

The golden one nodded and said "These are Erevu" point to the golden beige lion "And Nassir"

The lions nodded and said "Please to meet you, ladies"

Anna blushed as Nassir winked at her. While Athena and Erevu were silently flirting with each other.

Ahadi rolled his eyes and walked in the cave. A few minutes later Ahadi and a light brown lion walked out.

"I'm king Mohatu and welcome to my pride"

Nassir nodded and said "Thanks sir, we are in your dept"

Mohatu nodded and looked at Anna and Athena and seen the fool smile on their faces.

"Ladies"

Anna and Athena snapped out of their daydream and looked at the king.

"Would you care to take these young fine lions on a tour of the Pride Lands" said Mohatu with a smirk

Anna and Athena blushed when Mohatu mention that the lions were fine and said "Sure sir"

Anna walked down with Nassir by her side and Erevu by Athena.

Ahadi shook his head and looked at Mohatu.

"Sir, when you ready I'm ready for my lessons" said Ahadi with a bow of his head

Mohatu chuckled and said "Ahadi my boy, you can called me father. After all you are to be married to Uru"

Ahadi smiled and the two walked up to the top of Pride Rock.

_**AN/ I just want to explain to those that was confused. The last two chapters were Princess Uru's**_ _**dream. I hope that sums it up a little now. I hope you liked this chapter and please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**_

_**Also any ideas are welcome!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Rafiki"

The young baboon stuck his head out of a large tree laughing his crazy laugh.

"Ha de princess, how may I help you?"

"I need your help on some dreams, I have been having" said Uru sitting down

Rafik's smile dropped as he repeated "Dreams?"

Uru nodded as Rafiki climbed down and came next to the young princess.

"What are these dreams?"

Uru sighed and said "I see a lion with kind, loving green eyes and then they turn to an evil green. He interrupts my wedding with Ahadi and is in alliance with those filthy hyenas. The lion also said that I and Ahadi's second son would be his and he will be king"

Rafiki sighed and said "My dear, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but de great royals of de past gave you a vision of de future"

Uru tilted his head to the side and said "Royals of the past?"

Rafiki nodded and said "Great Kings and Queens or Princes and Princesses that ruled their land in fair and justice goes to the stars"

"Wow, what about the showing the future?"

Rafiki looked to the sky and back to Uru and said "de lion you see in your dreams is your father's older brother, Kazar"

Uru's amber eyes grew wide and said "My uncle, but why?"

"Kazar is in love with your mother. But since your choose Mohatu instead, Kazar's bright heart grew dark"

Uru looked down and said "Is there anything I could do?"

Rafiki shook his head sadly and said "No my dear. It's all in fate's hands"

Uru sighed and said "Threes nothing no one can do?"

Rafiki looked back at the sky and said "Your grandson will de one to defeat de monster de you bore in de world"

"So there's nothing I can do to stop my son from becoming like Kazar"

"You can try, but fate has a big role to play in this family"

Uru thought on what he said and looked up and asked "What do you mean?"

But Rafiki was gone. Uru sighed and decided to go see her best friend and lover; Ahadi.


	7. Chapter 7

Uru walked through the Pride Lands searching for Ahadi a light brown lion appear infornt of her.

Uru's eyes widen as she whispered "Uncle Kazar"

Kazar smiled as she circled around Uru.

"Ah so you know who I am?" his eyes are kind but his voice is a evil as the devil him self

"Yes, even though this is our first meeting" Uru snarled

"Ah, I see you got a temper. Just like your father" said Kazar still circling Uru

Uru growled "Don't of my father like that, he been nothing but fair to you"

Kazar laughed a very evil laughed and said "Fair, well since he's so fair. I guess he will be joining the stars after I kill him"

Uru's eyes grew wide and Kazar said as he was inched from Uru's face, "I know the money told you may plan and now make sure that it do, your first son will be mine!"

Uru's eyes widen and felt to the ground as Kazar pounced on her back.

"What are you doing?" cried Uru

Kazar chuckled and whispered in Uru's ear "You and me will make a great parents and rulers, don't you think so?"

"Please don't do this, I'm promised to Ahadi" cried Uru

Kazar smirked and said since I can't have Azra, you're the next best thing"

Uru's eyes was full of tears, she closed them and prepared herself for the horror that was to come. But before anything happened she heard an ear splitting roar and felt the weight off her back. Uru looked up with tears in her eyes and saw a golden brown, black mane lion standing over her sick uncle.

Uru got up and walked over to them and looked at the lion and said "I will let you go, but do not come to my wedding or it will be your life"

Kazar smirked and lashed out at Ahadi, who back up in pain. Uru looked at his chest and they had three long scares.

Uru growled and lashed out at Kazar. The two fought and rolled around into Kazar pinned Uru. Kazar laughed as he was going for the kill, but Uru lashed out and scratched Kazar over his left eye. Kazar roared in pain as the blood dripped from his wounded eye.

Kazar glared at Uru who was being nuzzled by Ahadi, but his eyes were an evil green. Uru's and Ahadi's eyes widen as Kazar's light brown pelt turned a dark brown and his nice clam mane that part on the sides turned into a flowing combed back mane.

Kazar laughed at Uru and Ahadi's fear and said "Now before I kill you and your perdeadiced pride, tell everyone my name is Scar"


End file.
